CHERUB: The American
by ricojohn
Summary: Buzz Armstrong is 15 years old and already one of the world's most decorated heroes. He has faced many challenges but his next might push him to far. The very idea of going to the place fills him with both fear and hate. He and Jessica Smith must go there however to save New York from a gang lord.(There may be mild to strong sexual content in this story. I have not decided yet)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

POV: Armstrong

First off lets get one thing strait. I am an American. I was born in New York City. When I was nine my mom took my eleven year old sister and I to England for a vacation. We were driving in a rented car when we were side swiped by a truck. The authorities contacted my dad to try and get him to take us but he refused. He didn't want us. Ok, that was a lie. He didn't want me. He took my sister back right away but told the english to keep me. He wanted to avoid the headache of raising an ADHD kid. There was this hole court case over wether or not that was legal. Eventually I was left in England. I have reviewed the reason I was left here a thousand times and I still don't get why it was allowed. At the very least I should have been brought to an American orphanage. There my story truly began. I was picked up by CHERUB and trained to be a spy. That wasn't my calling though. I was fast and smart. I had a weird ADHD side affect as well. Instead of the single thought at a time as a normal person or the rapidly changing thoughts of a stereotypical ADHD kid I had multiple thoughts at once. Over a thousand of them. All overlapping. It drove me crazy at times but it was useful when I needed to think hard. Instead of one thought on a problem I had about six hundred. The rest were uncontrolled things like the color of a sock. But the ones I did control would let me analyze hundreds of ways to do something in less then a millisecond. It was for this reason that CHERUB refused to give me ADHD pills. Not that I would have taken them but my mind was the strongest weapon I had and they knew it. Putting me on those pills would be like putting a cork in your gun barrel before a big shoot out. It made no sense.

After I had been at CHERUB a few years they put me through basic training where I excelled at the combat coerces because I could see all the lanes of attack and all the defendable positions the second you would throw me into the battle field. When I graduated I was put into the Mud Crawlers. We were the Delta Force of CHERUB. An ace commando unit that could fight and kill any enemy at any time. I ironically my squad was actually called Delta squad. The other squads would joke with us and say we were the cowboy unit because Jessica and I were both born in America. So naturaly we were going out.

"Yo, Buzz!" Jess used to joke. "How many times did we pull their buts out of the fire?" She was referring to World War One and two when America entered the war to help the british. "I'd say thats pretty good for a bunch of cowboys. Wouldn't you?" She used to say this with a tone that would make any one laugh no mater what nation you were from. The jokes slowed for a while though when we were deployed to Afghanistan on a recon mission. Why not send the SAS? You ask. Well it beats me too. The fact is and order was an order. We did our jobs. Up until they caught Jess and I. We were hauled deep into a cave. They tortured us in many ways. First they beat us in separate rooms. Then when they got nothing from us they dragged Jess into my room and beat one of us while the other watched. Then they got fed up with their lack of progress.

"Fine!" Their leader screamed at Jess. "If you don't tell us what we want to know than I will kill your friend slowly." One of his goons stepped into the room with a circular saw. I had no idea where they even found a circular saw. It's not like there's a Home Depot in the middle of a desert. The man walked up to me and held the saw over my right thy. All my thoughts were on one topic. Trying to get away from the saw but all my limbs were tied to the chair I was in and the chair was screwed into the rock floor.

Shit. I thought in desperation.

"I told you we know nothing!" Cried Jessica.

"Than why did we find two white Americans in full combat armor only a few miles from our base?" Demanded the leader.

Well he had us there. I thought. Jess didn't answer.

"Well?" Demanded the leader.

"We're jest kids." Jess pleaded. The leader apparently didn't like that answer because he gave a signal to his goon with the saw. The saw blade revved and proceeded to cut through my right leg like it was tissue paper. pain shot out from jest above my right nee as the blade passed through my leg. My jaw clenched. I was unable to even make a sound. Jess screamed enuf for the both of us though.

"No!" She screamed. "You fucking bastard!" Then a scream escaped my lips as the saw passed through the last mussel that was holding my leg on.

"Tell us what we want to know or he looses the other one." Demanded the leader. Jess looked like she was about to cave.

"We don't know anything!" I shouted through my pain. "I swear we don't know any thing!" Jess stared at me in shock. I had jest lost my leg but was still refusing to give in.

"Then say goodby to your left leg." The leader said. His goon moved the saw over my other leg. He was about to start cutting when the door to the room burst wide open and special forces guys swarmed in. They killed the goon with the saw and captured the leader. Then they evacuated me and Jess. I was fourteen then. A year latter I was walking around campus on my prosthetic leg with Jess when I was pulled aside by mission controller Zahara for an mission. I never regretted accepting the Afghanistan mission. It was important work to keep the free world free and our capture led to the arrest of a very important terrorist. I would always regret accepting the mission Zahara gave me.

Jess and I were sitting in Zahara's office when she told us of the mission.

"I know you two are normally a combat unit but I have a situation that requires two spies." She said.

"So go get two CHERUB agents." I said. Zahara shook her head.

"You see we need you Buzz." She said. "And we need and agent to back you up." She turned to Jessica. "You two work well together according to your files."

"Why do you need him?" Asked Jessica. "We're combat trained." Zahara nodded.

"I know" she said "but the target is a boy's father." She said. "The boy's name is Alec Martinez. I believe you know him?" I nodded.

"That was a long time ago." I said.

"Who is he?" Jess asked.

"We grew up together." I said. "So you want me to play myself and get dirt on his dad?" Zahara nodded. "Well ok then." I said. "No problem."

"His dad is believed to be a weapons smuggler and the Americans have asked for our assistance to capture him." She paused. "We have you booked to stay with a local family while your there." She said. "Your to use you old name. The one you had before you came here." I nodded.

"What family?" I asked.

"The O'Malley's." She said. My mouth went dry.

Not that. I thought. "Your joking right." I said.

"No." Zahara responded. "But a few weeks with your dad won't kill you."

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Thanks for reading. If you want to read more please post a review or PM me and I will update when I can.


	2. Chapter 2: Home Comeing

Chapter 2: Home bound.

I hated coming back to New York. The only up side was the flight. Six hours alone with Jessica. Zahara was there but she stayed at in the front of our privet 747. We were so wasted half way through the flight that the plane was spinning around us. Normally CHERUB doesn't allow the kids to drink but the average life expectancy of a Mud Crawler is ten months to a year and a half so they don't give us much flack over drinking or other things that are usually more adult things, if you know what I'm saying. So we were buzzed by the time we were half way across the Atlantic. Then we sat next to each other for a while and watched a movie. By the time the movie ended we were mostly sober. Jess turned to me and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked. She jest shook her head.

"I jest released." She said. "I'm gona meet your father." I shook my head.

"I really hate him." I said. "The dam bastard left me jest because he was too lazy to raze his son." I shook my head, starring at the floor. Jess put her hand on my right nee, which was prosthetic, and gave me a small smile.

"But because he did I got to meat you." She said. I smiled at her. I couldn't help it. She always seamed to know jest what to say and when to say it. I leaned over and kissed her. I leaned back and gazed at her for a second.

"You know." I said in a quiet voice. "you'r the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." I paused as she blushed. "How the hell did I get so lucky?" I asked. She gave me a kiss.

"Who's to say I'm not the one that lucked out?" She responded. She laughed, stood up a little, swung her right leg over my lap, and sat on my lap facing me. Then she put her forearms on my shoulders and raped her hands around my back. I leaned up to kiss her as he hips started to grind agents mine. Even through her denim short shorts and my jeans, it felt good. A groan escaped my lips as we kissed. It was a deep, passionate kiss. Things were going well up-until Zahara walked in.

"He-hem." She coughed. Jessica turned to look at Zahara but was still on my lap so I had to lean around her to see Zahara. "We'll be landing in three minutes. So I suggest you take you INDIVIDUAL seats." Jess gave her a small smile and climbed back into her seat. "And we will be going right from the air port to meat Mr. O'Malley at his house so I hope you're both sober." We both nodded. "Good. Than I'll see you both when the flight lands." She turned and left for her seat. Me and Jess exchanged looks of 'That was awkward.' and prepared for landing.

"Atlas this isn't Stanford." She said. I nodded as I remembered that horrible chopper ride. We were sent in to take out a drug lord and were supposed to climb out of the chopper on to the roof and work our way down from there. Well it didn't go to plan. The second we touched down three people in my squad were killed by two armed gunman with AK-47s before they even got out of the chopper. I could still hear their screams, see there blood. The rest of us deployed though, and cleared the building. I had to step over one of the kids as he held his intestines in his hands. The AK fire had ripped open his stomach and all his insides were falling out. Once we were clear of the chopper we only one more casualty that day. As the plane taxied to the gate Jess and I gathered our things and prepared to depart.

POV: Zahara

As we pulled up to the house I checked my rear view merrier and saw Buzz was getting angrier by the minute.

"Wait here." I said. "I'll give you guys a signal." Then I stepped out of the car. We were on Toad Hill in Staten Island, NY. The hose in front of us was smaller than the mansions around it but it was still pretty fancy. I walked up the steps and rang the door bell. A man with a buzz-cut hair due and hair that was jest starting to show sines of graying answered the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Hi." I began politely. "I'm Zahara." His face darkened and became more alert. CHERUB had given him my name but had not informed him of the age of the agents that were to stay in his house or who they were.

"Yo better come in then." He said. I nodded and gave a signal to the kids in the car to come and join us. As they exited the car I walked into the house with Mr. O'Malley.

"So." I said. "The agents will be playing the roll of your son who you recently decided to retrieve from England and a girl who had no where els to go but was a very close friend of your son." Mr. O'Malley nodded.

"My son is only fifteen though." He said. Jest then Buzz and Jessica entered the house and went right up the stairs to drop their things off in their rooms. They didn't need to ask where they would sleep because Buzz grew up in this house and knew where the bedrooms were. "Those were the agents?" Mr. O'Malley asked. "How old are they?"

"Old enuf." I said. "Is your daughter home?" Mr. O'Malley nodded.

"She's up stairs." He said. "That boy looked like a younger version of me."

"That's the idea." I said. "He's supposed to be your son, Sean, after all." Mr. O'Malley nodded.

"I haven't seen Sean since he was nine." He said. "He used to call me but he stopped a few years ago." He shook his head. "That boy really does resemble how I always thought Sean would look when he grew up." I nodded and tried to suppress a laugh. "What's that boy's name?" Mr. O'Malley asked me.

"You can call him Sean." I said. "And the girl is Jessica."

The reason I gave Jessica's name and not Buzz's was Buzz had to go by the name Sean any way so why risk his ID and tell MR. O'Malley his name was Buzz any way. Jess was playing a character that never existed in real life so it was ok for her to have her real first name. She would be Jessica O'Malley for the next few weeks.

POV:Buzz

When I dropped my things on my old bed I herd a nock on my door. I turned to see a face I haven't seen in years. My older sister stood in the doorway of my room gazing at me in curiosity.

"So," She began. "You're the boy that's pretending to be my brother?" She asked. I nodded. "What's your real name?" She asked.

"Jest call me Sean, Sally." I said. Her eyebrows went up.

"You know my name?" She asked. I nodded.

"What kind of thing would this be if I didn't even know my sister's name?" I asked. "People would know from miles away that I'm a fake." She nodded.

"You really do look like him though." She said. "It's a little eery how similar you look." I shrugged.

"I have one of those faces." I said. She nodded. Jest then Jess walked in from the room next door.

"Well, I'm all unpacked." She said. "We should probably go down and say hi to your father." Sally looked uncomfortable at Jess calling my dad my "father". That was probably because she thought I was jest an actor. I nodded in agreement with Jess.

"Yeah." I said. "Thats probably the wise next step.

A few latter we were standing in front of the man I hatted most in the world. He was starring at me and I knew he knew who I was. I knew in the pit of my stomach that he knew I was the real Sean O'Malley.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want to read more then post a review or PM me and I will update it.


End file.
